


Coffee's For Closers

by bottombeeb



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, barista!Trick, it's just that stupid 'Today Your Barista Is...' meme that everyone does, pandon is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/pseuds/bottombeeb
Summary: In which Patrick is not a morning person, Pete fucks everything up, and Brendon is maybe just a little bit into his favorite barista.





	Coffee's For Closers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandon/gifts).



Patrick has a morning shift. He has a morning shift and he hates every second it takes him to get to work, hates every second of being awake, hates every breath he takes that means that he's alive. 9:15 AM is too early for anyone to be alive, and Patrick is ready to murder someone or maybe himself. Or maybe just Andy who had to go and get his arm broken last night and leave them short-staffed. What an asshole.

Tricks got his hoodie up over his hat, and his headphones shoved deep in his ears, drowning out the world, and he doesn't even take them out when he gets to the coffee shop. He grumbles at the staff, just the three of them this morning. Pete's smiling at him and looking far too peppy, Joe doesn't seem to care, but O'Keefe looks almost irritated. So what if he's late? A 9 AM shift is proof that God is a lie. He only woke up like ten minutes ago and not everyone can be superhuman and get to the shitty campus coffee shop at 6:30 to open like O'Keefe does. Freak.

Plus, Patrick hasn't even had  _ his _ coffee yet.

O'Keefe heads to the back office, to do who cares what, and Trick huffs when he realizes oh right, not only does he have to be awake, but he  _ also _ has to work. He hates his life. He should just quit. But then he's shuffling into place behind the counter, and Pete's sliding him a fresh cup of coffee and a warmed up scone and the he feels a little bit better.

He missed the initial morning rush of early bird teachers and students, but it should start warming up again before the round of 10 AM classes start. Trick nibbles at his food, and when a customer wanders in, Trick knows he actually does have a job to do. He handles making drinks because he can't be trusted around others, and Pete takes most of the orders as an average flow of people starts up, Joe stepping in to run the register when O'Keefe yells from his office for one of them to write something nice on the chalkboard outside, and Pete volunteers. Trick doesn't notice the boys smirk, or his poorly-contained laughter when he comes back in, and replaces Joe once again. 

Patrick silently makes drinks and tries not to purposely screw them up. He's doing a good job, given his mental state. But was he actually expected to give a shit when some girl ordered a peppermint vanilla half caff cold brew with soy milk? What she got was a regular iced coffee with whatever milk was in reach. But at least he didn't murder anyone (at least he didn't track down Hurley and murder him).

Once things pick up, Trick and Pete have to switch. Pete is good with customers and loves being the one taking orders, and that's why Patrick needs to work the register during their busy times. Because Patrick doesn't stop to chat, just moves them along and kicks Pete when he stops making drinks to chat with a girl or guy who had him in some class or saw him on the field or blah blah whatever.

The rush is heavy, kicking up from a line of one or two, to one that trails along the counter even with both registers open. Trick and Joe are adept at this, and Pete can work fast when he tries, but it’s still such a relief when Meagan gets in early for her shift. She gives Trick a warm smile when she says good morning, but Trick just gives a grumbled good morning back. He doesn't catch the look she gives Pete, or Pete's attempt at hiding a giggle. Whatever.

So the morning starts out for the little campus cafe just like every other morning. Its around 10:30 that things start feeling a little different. Nothing is too out of place really, some girls are extra chatty, some guys are more cold, some boys are kinda awkward. Nothing really out of the ordinary, people are people. 

The first thing that Patrick actually notices is when some guy he doesn't recognize comes in. He that kind of hot that goes along with athletes or frat guys. The kind of hot that girls are into but that goes along with arrogance that Patrick can't stand. He says something about Patrick being cute and Trick just snorts. It doesn't deter the guy apparently, because when Trick gives him his total, he asks if he can pay with his phone number. That just earns him a frown and an irritated "no". The guy pays with a card so Patrick gives him a receipt to sign, but he doesn't just sign and step away. Instead he jots down his number and hands it to Patrick with a wink. Trick just looks from the receipt to the guy and then back to the receipt and then proceeds to laugh in the guys face. He laughs until the guy gets red-faced, calls him a prick, and stomps away to grab his coffee from the pickup and leave.

Patricks still chuckling even after the guy is out the door. Damn, he needed a good laugh. When he looks over at Pete, he sees his friend grinning at the espresso maker in front of him. Trick's glad he heard that exchange too. His laughter fades, as does Pete’s large grin, and they go back into their routine. 

Patrick doesn't think too heavily on it, but now that he's gotten a bit more awake, he is noticing people acting a bit differently. Some hot girl he knows through his major stops to chat with him, just some small talk but Trick finds it kind of surprising. That's because they're not actually friends, because they never talk in class, and because he's pretty sure she thinks he's always checking her out (and staring at her tits) when actually she just wears some pretty cool band shirts. Not long after, some guy Trick's never met before comes in and does little but order and stare at him. His look is distaste and dislike, and it's unsettling to Trick at first, but then it just gets irritating. Patrick doesn't even attempt to catch the, "what's your problem?" that rolls off his tongue while the guy waits for his coffee. He doesn't get a response, other than a sharper look and a mumbled "faggot" under the guy’s breath, when he finally turns to walk away. Yeah, well fuck you too buddy. 

The thing that really catches Patrick’s attention, makes him more aware is when this senior from his Econ class, Bob, comes in. Patrick wouldn't call them friends, but he likes Bob. They sit near each other, talk about music, geek about instruments, share drummer stories. He's been by before, although not often, and it's not a surprise to see him, so Trick greets him with a smile and a "hey". What is surprising is how Bob looks kinda nervous and his voice is awkward when he says hi. What is surprising is how he's tripping over his words when he tries to order a simple drink. And what’s even more surprising is when he awkwardly hands Patrick a crinkled strip of notebook paper with scrawled writing, saying "uh, here's- this- um that's my number." Tricks thrown, confused because it almost sounds like Bryar's trying to flirt or ask Patrick out or something out of character like that. His silence must speak louder than his words could to Bob, because the older boy fidgets and then says, "um, you should call me sometime?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure," is all Trick says as he takes the paper. Bob's not really his type, eyeliner, lip ring, ears pierced, emo haircut, maybe he should hand him off to pete. Trick considers for a moment if he actually will call, but he's not really into the whole tall, blonde, and scruffy thing. But still, it's flattering and a bit of a confidence boost to see a guy get flustered over him. He doesn't think he'll call, but he still pockets the number.

Trick catches Pete and Meagan smiling again, but doesn't care to ask what’s so funny.

From that point on, Trick keeps noticing the people around him. By noon he's gotten two more numbers, then five by the time 1 PM rolls around. All guys. Pete laughs every time a guy so much as walks in the door, but Patrick pointedly ignores him every time. At some point Pete points out that it looks like someone dropped something in the tip jar, and Trick grumbles when he goes to fish the trash out, only to find another string of numbers written in neat blue pen. Pete practically cackles, and Trick hopes that punch leaves a bruise on that inked skin of his.

Luckily, the flow of kids has slowed down considerably. It won't get busy again until around five or six, but Trick and Pete will be off by then for once. They've cleared off the line, and yeah they could be cleaning equipment, filling bottles, wiping down counters, but instead Tricks got his chin in his hand, propped up on the countertop, and Pete’s leaning against the counter next to Meagan, the three of them chit chatting in the way that'll get them in trouble with O'Keefe if he sees them. None of them even try to care. Trick vaguely hears the rattle of the door, but doesn't even look up until he hears Pete give a happy, "yo dude!" Trick lifts his gaze right when he hears a laugh and a "hey Wentz!" in return. The smile that slides its way onto Patricks face is automatic and beyond the boy's control. 

Brendon looks really good today, his hair the perfect level of messy, black jeans that fit him so well, and just a simple t shirt, backpack thrown over his shoulder. His eyes are tired but happy, and his lips look red like he's been biting at them like he does when he sits at the counter by the windows and stresses over calculus. Patrick straightens up and sends a "hey" to his favorite regular. The younger boy echoes him with a smile that isn't quite his normal smile. Patrick's own smile doesn't leave his face as he pulls up the order page on the screen in front of him. "The usual?" Trick asks, without looking up, fingers hovering over the options he knows too well while Brendon finally gets over to the counter. When he doesn't get a response, he looks up to find Brendon's gaze on him. It's nothing out of the ordinary, but as soon as he's caught, Brendon looks away like he didn't mean to be. His face has a bit of color that Trick's never seen before, and he almost seems nervous.

"Uh," Brendon clears his throat, "the usual yeah." Then, he looks back at Trick, lip between his teeth, and gives a little smile that makes Trick's pulse jump. He doesn't let it phase him though, he's gotten good at not letting Pete's flirting and teasing get to him, and he's working on Brendon's. The younger boy sure does love to tease and flirt. Loves to hit on Trick and loves to make him flustered. Trick would be mad if Brendon wasn't so cute.

Patrick's gaze falls back to the screen and he taps out the order he knows by heart, drumming it a little and humming to himself as he does. It takes him until he finishes inputting the order to realize how quiet it actually is. "You're quiet," he says before lifting his eyes from the screen to the boy in front of him. "Huh?" Brendon says as he looks over at him, one hand in his pocket and the other gripping the strap of is backpack a bit too tight. "Oh, yeah, I guess," he says with a shrug and drops his gaze. Patrick watches him shift and move like he's scuffing his foot on the tile. It's so out of character for Brendon. And it's not like he looks sad or anything, he's acting almost... shy? It's strange, but Patrick doesn't press.

Patrick tells Brendon his total even though the younger boy undoubtedly knows it by heart. Brendon pulls out a few bills, and flicks through them, before passing them over to Trick. When the older boy reaches for the money, Brendon's looking at him again. This time his smile is still small, but it’s happier and it’s got this hopeful little look in it. It distracts the barista long enough for his fingers to fumble, and he ends up dropping the money Brendon was handing to him. 

"Ah shit, sorry," he mumbles, reaching to pick it up off the counter and finding a crumpled strip of notebook paper along with the money. He picks it up and offers it to Brendon. "Is this yours?" he asks, not thinking much of the question until he sees the nervous look on Brendon's face. 

"Uh, it's yours," he responds, shifting nervously in place. Trick just gives a confused look and says, "it's not mine. Someone else must’ve left it then." He almost goes to throw it out, but then Brendon's getting his attention again with an, "ah! I mean, um I meant it's for you."

That just confuses Trick more, but then he looks at what it is, and he recognizes it in a way by now. It's Brendons number. But that doesn't make any sense? Trick just gives him a look and Brendon responds with an "um", and an awkward point towards the door. Brendon's bouncing his leg, a nervous tic that Trick noticed awhile ago. Patrick's gaze follows his point, and then moves back to the boy in front of him. "What?" is all he can say, because really this isn't adding up. Brendon frowns, starting to look a little worried on top of his own confusion. "The sign...?" he offers, face falling when he sees Patrick's uncomprehending look.

The sign? What sign? Did he put up a sign? The only thing outside should be their chalkboard but that's for- but this morning- but Pete- Trick is moving in an instant. He doesn't know what Pete did, but he knows Pete did _something_. He stomps outside, already irritated before he even sees what Pete did to fuck with him. One side has some joke about chemistry and coffee, but the other.... Patrick reads the sign. And then he reads it again. And once more for good measure. And then he wonders what kind of flowers he'll bring to Pete's funeral after he murders him where he stands.

Because in plain view of half their quad is that little blackboard, featuring a little stick figure drawing of him, trucker cap and everything, and the words:

__ Today your Barista is:   
1\. Hella fucking gay   
2\. Desperately single

_ For your drink today I recommend:   
You give me your number _

Pete must not have been listening to what was happening with Patrick and Brendon before Trick rushed out, because he's just smiling and laughing with Meagan until he sees Trick on his way back to the counter. His eyes go wide and he knows he's a dead man, but he can't run from his friend. "You're dead!" Trick yells as he rounds the corner and comes behind the counter. Pete yelps and tries to hide behind Meagan, but she just laughs and pushes him in front of the hungry lion. The first punch catches Pete's shoulder hard and it's punctuated with an "asshole!" From there, Pete's screwed. They're causing a scene but Trick doesn't care, keeps shoving and calling Pete a dick and an asshole and saying he's gonna kill him, all while Pete tries to fend off the angry Patrick with responses of, "trick!" "please!" "i’m sorry!" and "it was a joke!".

If Patrick had taken any time at all on his way in, he would've noticed Brendon standing quietly, awkwardly, with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slightly hunched. And if Patrick payed attention now, he would notice the disappointed and rejected look on the younger boys face. But he doesn't; he's kind of preoccupied with wailing on his best friend. He doesn't even look at Brendon until the younger boy mumbles something about how he's just gonna go, and turns towards the door. Patricks mind is sort of going at a faster speed with the anger he's taking out on Pete, so he's quick to turn and lean over the counter to grab Brendon's wrist. He doesn't even realize he's moving until there's skin on skin contact between them.

"Wait!" he says, and Brendon does but won't look at him, "I'm sorry. That sign was Pete, it was a joke. I didn't write it." Trick tries to explain that to Brendon, but even as he says it, he needs an explanation of what's happening too. Either Brendon was gonna make fun of him if he took the number. Or Brendon was in cahoots with Pete. Or...? Patrick's not really sure why Brendon gave him his number. Maybe it was an ex's number. Maybe it was a prank number. Maybe it was a local church. Who knows?

Brendon doesn't respond at first, doesn't look at Trick, but when he does, it's with a smile that's not real. He might be able to fool others, but knowing Pete for as long as Trick has, you learn to tell the difference between a real one and a fake one. He clearly wants to leave, money scattered on the counter, no coffee in hand, wants to run from this scene. Patrick lets go of his wrist without thinking, an automatic reaction. "Yeah, I didn't realize that, sorry," is Brendon's response and it sounds so strange to hear that tone in the boy's voice. 

"And you gave me your number?" Patrick questions, waiting for the punchline that he's starting to feel like isn't coming. 

Brendon just shrugs and it makes Trick's stomach twist because this isn't the Brendon he knows and he's still so confused. "Well... Yeah. I mean, I thought maybe you'd be interested in me, but," and there's that smile again, "it's not big deal that you're not."

Patrick just stares for a second and then he laughs. He tries not to, but he closes his eyes and laughs for a moment. He realizes too late that maybe this is mean, but he can't stop the bubbles in his chest. Brendon looks uncomfortable and disappointed when Trick looks back at him again. He's not sure what to say, so he just reaches for Brendon's hand, relieved when the younger boy lets him take it.

"Who says I'm not?" he questions, making Brendon give him an unreadable look. Patricks fingers thread between the other boys, holding his hand while his face fades into a smile. His heart skips when he feels Brendon's fingers hesitate and then decide to hold his hand in return.

"I guess, uh," Trick tries to say, but he loses his steam. Okay he thought maybe he had a leg up, but now he's the flustered one yet again. "I guess we should go out so I can um... Prove that I am," he tells the younger boy, pausing before adding, "into you, that is."

Brendon's face spreads into a smile, and this time it's a real one. One that lights up his eyes. "Yeah?" he asks, bright and happy, and when Trick nods, Brendon just laughs a little, before saying, "yeah, I'd love that."

Patrick just smiles at Brendon for a minute, until they hear the door swing open to let someone in, and Trick realizes that the scene probably looks pretty strange. There’s money scattered on the counter and on the floor, Pete's nursing a bruised jaw, there’s cups on the floor, and Patrick is leaning over the front counter, to hold Brendon’s hand. Trick looks over, and at least the guy who just walked in has his attention stuck in a book. Even still, Trick lets go of Brendon's hand, and says "oh, lemme get you your drink." All he gets in return is an, "oh yeah, thanks." from Brendon, but there's a smile in those words, so it makes Patrick happy. 

Trick fixes Brendon's drink just the way he likes it, doesn't cut corners out of laziness or anything. He finishes it off, and right before he hands it over, he pulls it out of view, and grabs a sharpie. He feels cheesy and dumb doing it, but he draws a little heart next to Brendon's name on the cup. He hands it over with a smile and he wonders if his face is gonna be stuck like this for the rest of the day. Maybe. He doesn't mind. Brendon takes the cup and Trick thinks for a moment that the younger boy is gonna say something, but instead Brendon just leans in and pecks Trick on the cheek. He pulls back with a blush, biting his lip a little again. "Alright well, call me soon, yeah? Okay I gotta get to, uh, home. Call me? Yeah okay bye!" Brendon says quickly and nervously, and it's so different to see Brendon this way, to see the flustered look on his face and the way he's acting like a teenager caught up in a crush. He waves bye and Patrick calls goodbye after him as he heads out the door with his coffee.

Patrick doesn't know if Brendon forgets that Patrick can still see outside of the front door or not, but he can. He watches, Brendon pause and hide his face in his hand a moment, smile clear from where Patrick is still standing in the pickup area. Then Brendon picks up again, heading away from the building but Patrick can see him give a little victory fist pump in the air, and really, he can't help it when his heart skips a beat.

(Hey maybe Pete can be good for something sometimes, but that doesn't mean he's not still a dead man.)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this sign, of course: http://weknowmemes.com/2013/06/today-your-barista-is/


End file.
